


Competition

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Peter Hale, Double Penetration, Incest, Knot-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Polyamory, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Peter Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Stiles and Peter kept up with each other in battles of wit and strategy, often coming up with different games to test each other for the fun of it.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves tiredly* It's been a few weeks. Getting stuck on a bit of the fic plus working on moving to a new house combined with coming down with a cold - tldr life happens. The good news is that the next installment after this one is almost finished and might be up by the end of the week!
> 
> As usual, if the tags squick you out, close the tab and use some brain bleach. If you like it, consider hitting the Kudos button or leaving a comment (and if you don't want your Kudos or comment attached to your username, you can always open a Private Window in your browser where you are logged out of AO3 to Kudos/comment anonymously).

This time, Peter challenged Stiles to see which of them could last the longest while double penetrating one of the dogs.

“That doesn’t sound like a particularly fair competition given that you’ve been developing your control as a werewolf over literally your entire life,” Stiles pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“True. I know you’ve been working hard at mastering your own powers, but I’ll take a handicap to even the playing field a bit.” Peter paused for dramatic effect even though he had thought this out well in advanced, then ticked out a few points on one hand. ”We can see if Boomer is interested first as you’re used to being with him more than the others, you can be underneath and set your own speed while I’ll go a bit faster unless you tell me to slow down, and Derek can be our referee to introduce any additional handicaps he thinks we need.”

Stiles smirked - having Derek involved greatly evened the odds. “Agreed,” he said as they shook on it and went to find Boomer and Derek.

 

Derek was almost done getting everything ready. Boomer was eagerly anticipating what was to come after Derek had fully shifted to communicate the details of the plan and was now being lubed and stretched. Peter was not allowed to let his knot grow as Stiles didn’t have one and it would be a bit much for Boomer to take without going much slower and working their way up to it. A maximum time limit of an hour had been set and anyone who felt the lube was drying out too quickly - especially Boomer himself - could call for a time out to add more. As it was, Derek spent several minutes stretching Boomer’s hole with his fingers and a few toys to make sure it was loose enough and added plenty of extra lube.

Satisfied with his work, Derek ruffled the top of Boomer’s head with his dry hand while giving him a pat on the ass with his lube covered one. “He’s good to go,” he said to Stiles and Peter who had both been watching with interest.

Stiles lay down on the body-length stretch of pillows that had been put on the floor so he would be high enough to reach Boomer’s hole without straining himself. With the added height, Boomer’s chest brushed over his as he also got into position. Finally, Peter moved in and put the first few inches of his cock into Boomer’s hole and waited for Stiles to do the same.

“Fuck, you did a nice job prepping him,” Peter said to Derek as Stiles’s cock slid in next to his and stretched Boomer’s hole wider. Boomer gave an excited bark of agreement as he panted along, cock still out a little even though Derek had got him off early as part of their preparation.

“Loose enough for easy movement while retaining just the right amount of stimulation,” Stiles added as he bottomed out.

Derek smiled at the praise as he lazily stroked his cock from where he was sprawled out to watch the show. “Peter, after you’re in all the way I’ll give the signal to start.”

Peter nodded and leaned forward over Boomer’s back as he sunk his cock deeper into the dog’s ass alongside Stiles’s. They both moaned in pleasure once he was as deep as he could go with his balls resting against Stiles’s.

“Ready?” Derek asked. Peter, Stiles, and Boomer all nodded. “Go!”

Stiles and Peter pulled back as one with a wet sucking noise but quickly fell out of sync as Peter thrust back in quickly with a splut and left Stiles to his own slower pace. Sometimes they met up again to move together as one, but the rest of the time they alternated so that as one was pulling out as the other was driving in with a soft wet slap.

Boomer closed his eyes as he was rocked back and forth by their thrusts and nuzzled against each of them in turn, blissed out at all the attention he was getting.

Peter nuzzled back with equal enthusiasm, senses tingling with the feeling of the rough fur against his face, chest, and arms contrasting deliciously with his cock sliding hotly against Stiles’s in Boomer’s slick hole. Even so, his control remained rock solid.

Stiles was much more measured, accepting Boomer’s nuzzles and occasional licks while focusing on keeping his level of arousal from going too high. Being underneath had the advantage of keeping him from going too fast, but he did have other things to contend with. Mainly trying to tune out the fact that Boomer’s mostly sheathed cock brushed over his abs every so often and would eventually become hard again after Boomer’s refractory period was up. Instead, he focused on keeping a steady pace of thrusting in and out while Peter’s cock slid over his at a faster pace.

Derek tracked their progress, eyes lingering on Stiles and Peter’s dicks squeezing into Boomer’s obscenely stretched ass where lube was squelching out as they moved, to the expressions on their faces, how their bodies moved together, and the mingling scents of arousal and sweat.

After ten to fifteen minutes, Stiles’s level of arousal had slowly increased while Peter’s had barely changed at all. Derek had also gotten tired of just watching. His desire to be more directly involved prompted him to stand up with his cock in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other. “I noticed that you prepped your hole before we started,” he casually said to Peter, “so why don’t we make this a bit more interesting?”

“I figured you might suggest that and prepared accordingly,” Peter said smugly.

Derek smirked at Peter’s self-assuredness. He had his own plan to make sure his uncle let go of some of that control. Really, it was for Peter’s own good that they kept his ego in check.

Derek added more lube to his cock, then lined up so that his dick easily slid into Peter’s ass without disrupting Peter’s rhythm. He pulled back when Peter thrust forward into Boomer and drove forward to meet Peter’s ass with a harder thrust when Peter moved back again.

After a few minutes of settling into this pattern, Derek looked down towards Stiles and gave a toothy grin as he started to shift and slowly let his knot grow, using it to stretch Peter’s hole out with each thrust.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Peter chastised, “remember, we’ve got a no knotting rule.”

“Actually, I never said that rule applied to me or Boomer,” Derek countered with a glint in his eye as Stiles snickered.

Peter muttered about needing to read the fine print, but did nothing but grunt and moan with pleasure as Derek’s knot opened him up wider and wider as it popped in and out with wet slaps and plops.

Derek kept on going even as his orgasm hit, filling his uncle with cum. Peter’s rim hugged his fully expanded knot and bulged outwards each time he pulled out before slamming in again, making it grow far looser than Boomer’s hole and just as sloppy.

Peter’s mind was practically melting with lust as he was forced to take Derek’s knot over and over again; stretching his hole, pounding his prostate, and the scent of Derek’s cum in the air as his nephew’s knot made a mess of it around his hole. Somehow he still managed to keep up his thrusts into Boomer, but his control was slipping fast.

Stiles wasn’t doing too much better but was determined to win. By this point, Boomer was hard again and dripping pre-cum, so Stiles paused his own thrusts just long enough to bring him off with a few strokes of his hand.

With the added scent of Boomer’s cum in the air and the dog’s hole squeezing his cock against Stiles’s with each spurt, Peter was finished. He came with a drawn out, “Fffffuuuck,” and completely doubled over with the force of his orgasm as Derek slammed home one last time.

With Boomer’s cum pooling on his chest and Peter’s cum mixing with the lube covering his cock as Boomer’s ass pulsed around them both, Stiles barely lasted another thrust. But he had done it. He had won.

“I’m fairly certain that was a far larger handicap than I deserve, but it felt good enough that I’m willing to overlook that,” came Peter’s muffled voice from where he had faceplanted in Boomer’s fur.

Derek just hummed in a satisfied way and leaned forward to nip playfully at Peter’s earlobe as Stiles crowed at having outlasted a wolf. “We can’t let you pick challenges where you have a natural advantage without countering somehow.” They both grunted as Derek pulled his knot out of Peter’s frothy hole and helped untangle the others.

They all moved to the bed for a post-sex nap with Stiles sandwiched between Derek and Peter while Boomer lay across their feet to warm their toes.

“That was an amazing challenge,” Stiles said tiredly to Peter. “So what do I get as a prize?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Prize? Isn’t winning enough of a reward?”

Stiles countered the trademark Hale eyebrow of sass with a grin, “Nope.”

Peter gave a put-upon sigh that fooled no one. “I suppose I could show you an old party trick of mine. I’ll have to make a call and do some preparation, but I think you’ll like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to take a guess at what Peter's party trick is? :D  
> Hint: the dogs are not involved for the next one.
> 
> Also, please let me know if I missed a tag or made a mistake somewhere. How much I can improve on my own is limited without helpful pointers :)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0).


End file.
